The invention relates to a device for moving an impression cylinder of a rotary printing press into and out of printing engagement with an image carrier cylinder, for instance a plate cylinder, and for performing a large stroke for changing the image carrier cylinder, comprising lead screws for lifting and lowering the bearings of the impression cylinder and with respective thrust piston and cylinder units acting on the lead screws for pressing the impression cylinder into printing engagement with the image carrier cylinder.
A known device of this type described in the German patent 3,337,309 which has become well accepted in practice. However, its design is comparatively complex so that it leads to an increase in the price of the printing press to which it is fitted.